


Basking in the Moment

by eledhwenlin



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_lordessrenegade"></span><a href="http://soundslikej.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://soundslikej.livejournal.com/"><b>soundslikej</b></a>'s awesome fiction. Late and short because I suck.</p><p>The original link went to a GeoCities page and I can't find the original story (where the first line came from) anymore.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Basking in the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [](http://soundslikej.livejournal.com/profile)[**soundslikej**](http://soundslikej.livejournal.com/)'s awesome fiction. Late and short because I suck.
> 
> The original link went to a GeoCities page and I can't find the original story (where the first line came from) anymore.

[Ray could hear the wind howling outside, and he felt Fraser pressed up warm against him under the sheets.](http://www.geocities.com/lordess_renegade/plan.html) It was cold outside, but inside the cabin it was... well, it wasn't really warm, but it was mellow and Fraser had been sure that the fire would heat up the room soon enough. It had been Ray's idea to crawl into the bed and it had taken precious little talking to convince Fraser that cuddling was the best way to get warm again. Okay, so Fraser hadn't said _cuddling_ , but _close contact helps preserving body heat_ , but the result was the same.

Despite the cold and the mass amounts of snow (seriously, what did a country with so much snow? Didn't they all drown in the spring thawing?) and all, the quest was going well, really well, really exceptionally well so that Ray had started to think that, maybe, perhaps, with some help, he could dig it up here. Because the snow was kind of beautiful and the dogs were awesome and the cold was bearable as long as Ray was wearing his long underwear and he also kinda got the feeling that it would make Fraser happy. Which in turn would make Ray happy, so everyone would be happy.

Only it wouldn't be that easy. There'd be forms to fill out, jobs to look for and people to talk to and Ray didn't even know where to start. But right now here in the warm bed, listening to Fraser breathe behind him, life feels too good to think about all that stuff. Right now Ray could fool himself that he wasn't in some stranger's cabin that they kind of broke into ( _it's common practice up in the North, Ray, you seek for shelter wherever you can and no one will mind_ ), lying in their bed with Fraser wrapped around him and that it wasn't because they'd gotten surprised by the storm and Ray at least had come close to hypothermia ( _you're more susceptible to it as your subcutaneous layer of fat is, well, nonexistant and you're not used to the environment_ ), but that this was their cabin and they were just having a lazy nap in the afternoon.

Outside the storm was still raging and intellectually Ray knew that soon Fraser would soon get up and start cooking because it wouldn't do for them to neglect themselves, but this very moment belonged to him and a future he didn't know he had the courage to ask for.  



End file.
